echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Elven Ruins
The Elven Ruins is an underground labyrinth found on Talking Island. Located west of the Talking Island Village, it is obscured behind a small grove of trees. The entrance of the ruins is blocked by fallen debris, but two gatekeepers, Siff and Taramisa remain on either side to allow adventurers in and out of the underground complex. Long ago all of Talking Island was ruled by the Elves of Light. The Elves were powerful magicians and able to wield the power of the Elements Fire and Water. When they began their war with the Orcs they allied with the Humans. To this end, the Elves built a school on the island to train the Humans who were magically gifted. Together they deployed this mastery of the arcane against their enemies, the Orcs. Once the Orcish army was defeated and forced back, the Humans now skilled in their arts, turned their attacks upon their Elven allies. The Elves were forced to leave the island, and retreat to their forests, and abandoned their school. Information obtained from Dialogue with Sir Collin Windawood. Since then the school has fallen to ruin, few actually recall its true function, referring to the dangerous territory only as the "Elven Ruins." Before they abandoned their school, the Elves smashed their summoning crystals, one of fire and one of water. The fragments of ice from the water crystal became the Undines and the flame fragments from the fire crystal became salamanders. To this day these elemental spirits roam the depths of the school. Information from the quest Crystals of Fire and Ice In addition to the elemental spirits other creatures have moved in and staked out territory within the ruins. Among these are a tribe of orcs. This native tribe to the island, called the Tunath, Information given by Master Minia in the quest Collect Arrowheads are much weaker than the Orcs the Elves fought in times of old. Monster Information The ancient school of wizardry has been overrun by many creatures: * Relic Werewolf * Monster Eye * Vampire Bat * Tunath Orc Marksman * Tunath Orc Warrior (A') * Drill Bat * Skeleton ('A) * Skeleton Archer (A') * Stone Giant * Misery Skeleton ('A) * Skeleton Marksman * Skeleton Lord * Dungeon Spider (A') * Wererat * Silent Horror ('A) * Salamander * Salamander Elder * Salamander Noble * Undine (A') * Undine Elder ('A) * Undine Noble (A') * Cave Blade Spider ('A) * Dre Vanul (A') * Dre Vanul Scout ('A) * Dre Vanul Disposer (A') * Nerkas('Q) * Nahir(Q) Raid Boss right|250px|thumb| Discarded Guardian The Elven Ruins is home to one raid boss it was built by the elves of old to defend the school, but was never able to prove its ability as the school was abandoned before it got a chance. * Discarded Guardian Related Quests * Collect Arrowheads (Alternate Guides: Collect Arrowheads - L2 Stratics) * Seed of Evil (Alternate Guides: Seed of Evil - L2 Stratics) * Crystals of Fire and Ice(Alternate Guides: Crystals of Fire and Ice - L2 Stratics) NPCs * Gatekeeper Siff * Gatekeeper Taramisa Notes Category:WorldCategory:Allana's Unfinished Projects